


pieces of bone, all rich in lovely parts by verity [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Established Relationship, Ghosts?, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post canon, Remix, Self-cest, canon compliant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic by pieces of bone, all rich in lovely parts by verityYuuri writes the name on his blue ribbon in kanji and passes the marker to Victor, who hesitates over his own. No matter who you ask for, visitors still choose you. Yuuri's fingers are steady as he ties the ribbon on the fence. Victor ties his just below Yuuri's; their ribbons twine together as they flutter in the wind, blue and pink, pink and blue.There's nothing special about the chain-link fence with its flying ribbons, aside from the view over the Neva. The sunset must be spectacular.





	pieces of bone, all rich in lovely parts by verity [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pieces of bone, all rich in lovely parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055854) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/pieces%20of%20bone%2C%20all%20rich%20in%20lovely%20parts%20by%20verity.mp3)

**Title** : pieces of bone, all rich in lovely parts  
**Author** : verity  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : YOI  
**Character** : Victor/Yuuri  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri writes the name on his blue ribbon in kanji and passes the marker to Victor, who hesitates over his own. No matter who you ask for, visitors still choose you. Yuuri's fingers are steady as he ties the ribbon on the fence. Victor ties his just below Yuuri's; their ribbons twine together as they flutter in the wind, blue and pink, pink and blue.  
There's nothing special about the chain-link fence with its flying ribbons, aside from the view over the Neva. The sunset must be spectacular.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055854)  
**Length** 0:19:27  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/pieces%20of%20bone%2C%20all%20rich%20in%20lovely%20parts%20by%20verity.mp3)  
[audiobook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20pieces%20of%20bone%2C%20all%20rich%20in%20lovely%20parts%20by%20verity.m4b.zip)


End file.
